1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved method and apparatus for extraction of follicular units from a donor area, for the purpose of transplantation into balding areas of the scalp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hair transplant procedures have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,279, invented by Rassman, entitled “Hair Implantation Device”
The patent to Rassman describes a system for transplanting hair grafts from a donor region of a patient's scalp to a recipient region of the patient's scalp. The system includes harvesting N (N>21) strips of skin containing living hair follicles from the donor region of the patient's scalp, the N strips of skin being harvested simultaneously, and cutting the N strips of skin into hair grafts, the N strips of skin being cut simultaneously. The system also includes loading the hair grafts sequentially, bottom down, into a removable cartridge connected to an instrument for implanting the hair grafts into the recipient region of the patient's scalp, the hair grafts being loaded so as to create an air seal between the hair grafts and the cartridge, and implanting the hair grafts. The implanting includes implanting the hair grafts into the recipient region of the patient's scalp, one at a time, using the instrument, by feeding a hair graft to a predetermined feed position in the instrument via air suction created by an air seal between the hair graft and the cartridge, making an incision at a point in the recipient region of the patient's scalp at which the hair graft is to be implanted using a cutting device on the instrument, and sliding the hair graft into the incision using an implanting member in the instrument.
Other relevant prior patents to Rassman include U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,851, entitled “Hair Transplantation System,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,120, entitled “Hair Implanting Instrument,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,841, entitled “Instrument For Implanting Hair Grafts”.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,273, invented by Arnold, entitled “Apparatus For Producing Hair Transplantation Donor Strips And Methods”
The Arnold invention provides methods and apparatus for producing hair transplantation donor strips for use in hair transplantation procedures. According to one exemplary method, a surgical instrument is provided having at least two planar blades, with each blade having a sharpened edge, and with the blades being substantially parallel to each other. The blades are translated along and through an area of the scalp having hair to form at least two parallel incisions in the scalp. The orientation of the blades relative to the hair is adjusted such that the blades are generally aligned at all times with the direction of hair growth for the hair between the blades when the surgeon is making the incisions. A graft of skin having hair is then removed from between the incisions formed by the blades. At least a portion of the graft of skin having at least one hair is then placed into another area of the scalp.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,512, invented by Bridges, entitled “Hair Follicle Harvesting Device”
The patent to Bridges describes a hair follicle harvesting device which is characterized by a pencil-like harvesting tube fitted at the distal end with a needle of selected bore size for insertion over one or more hairs and hair follicles in a scalp flap and puncturing the scalp flap. The harvesting tube is connected at the proximal end to a source of saline solution and accommodates a flow of saline solution through a venturi or tube constriction by operation of a pump to remove the encircled and loosened hair follicles as micrografts, minigrafts and hair plugs from the scalp flap. The hair follicles are caused to flow through the needle and into the saline solution stream by reduced pressure responsive to flow of the saline solution through the venturi or tube constriction located near the base of the needle in the harvesting tube. The saline stream containing the hair follicles is then directed from the harvesting tube through a screen in a disposable follicle harvesting apparatus or a screen in a follicle collection vessel, which retains the hair follicles on the screen and returns the saline solution to the pump for continued circulation through the harvesting tube. The screen is periodically removed from the harvesting apparatus or follicle collection vessel to collect the harvested hair follicles, which are then used in conventional hair transplant procedures.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,811, invented by Goldberg, entitled “Micro And Mini Hair Transplant Device”
The patent to Goldberg describes a device for automating hair transplant procedures. The device includes a part for puncturing the scalp, a part for containing the hair grafts to be transplanted, a part for ejecting the hair grafts from the containing means, a part for actutating the ejecting means and a part for delivering the hair grafts into the transplant site.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,297, invented by Boudjema, entitled “Device For Transplanting Small Diameter Hair Grafts”
The patent to Boudjema describes a device for transplanting small diameter hair grafts using a hand-held cutting instrument having a body holding the tool, a rotary cylindrical tool and a drive assembly capable of driving the tool in rotation with respect to the body. The tool has a hollow end for cutting a graft. The cylindrical tool is a hollow needle with an axial through bore of the same diameter as the hollow cutting end to which it forms an extension. The device extracts the graft by sucking it up through the axial bore of the needle.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,064, invented by Arnold, entitled “Dermal Punch For Hair Transplantation And Methods”
In one aspect, the Arnold invention provides a method for transplanting hair. According to the method, an instrument is provided having a concentric cylindrical shaft having a proximal end, a distal end, and an axis extending therebetween A blade is on the distal end of the shaft normal to the axis of the shaft, and an escape port is provided in the wall of the shaft near the distal end. The instrument is inserted into the skin to a preselected depth where the skin is below the escape port to form a cylindrical incision. The instrument is then removed from the skin. The step of inserting the instrument into the skin is repeated, with any accumulated skin in the shaft being forced through the escape port. In this way, the shaft does not become clogged with tissue after repeated use. A graft of skin having at least one hair is then placed into at least one of the cylindrical incisions.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,807, invented by Boudjema, entitled “Device For Implanting Small-Diameter Capillary Grafts”
The patent to Boudjema describes a device for implanting a small-diameter capillary graft into the scalp, comprising a hollow needle pierced by a throughbore having a smaller diameter than the graft and suitable for gripping, by its end, one end of the said graft through the needle. The needle is mounted so as to slide in a cylindrical sheath between a first position, in which the needle is retracted inside the sheath, and a second position for gripping and for inserting the graft into the scalp, in which the needle projects beyond the end of the sheath. The needle is actuated between the first and second positions, preferably by application and release of a vacuum to an enclosure which is defined by a cylindrical tube and which is closed on a first side by the sheath and on a second side by a plug fastened to a distal end of the needle. A communication port is formed in the needle communicating with the enclosure, so as to allow vacuum in the enclosure to facilitate gripping of the capillary graft by vacuum, and an orifice is provided in a wall of the cylindrical tube so as to allow a surgeon rapidly to apply and release vacuum in the enclosure.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,683, invented by Shiao, entitled “Mini-Graft Hair Implanting Device For Implanting Multiple Clumps Of Hair Follicles At One Time”
The patent to Shiao describes a mini-graft hair implanting device for implanting multiple clumps of hair follicles at one time includes a barrel, a plunger and a depth control unit. The barrel is formed as a hollow cylinder with an open top and a bottom wall that has a cluster of hollow needles which are attached thereto so as to extend downwardly therefrom. Each of the hollow needles is adapted to receive a clump of hair follicles therein and has two open ends, a distal one of which is tapered so as to form a pointed tip. The plunger extends slidably into the barrel and has a bottom end that is formed with a set of downwardly extending first push rods and at least one downwardly extending second push rod. The first push rods are aligned with and extend into the hollow needles. The depth control unit is attached to and extends downwardly from the bottom wall of the barrel. The depth control unit includes at least one tube which is shorter than the hollow needles and which has two open ends, a distal one of which is blunt. Each second push rod is aligned with and extends into a corresponding tube.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,369, invented by Kim, entitled “Hair Transplanter”
The Kim invention discloses a hair transplanter. A needle to be inserted into a scalp has a pointed end portion to reduce damage of the scalp, and a guide plate in adhered to an end portion of a sliding unit reciprocating in the longitudinal direction of the needle outside the needle, in order to prevent hair roots from being separated at the time of the separation of the needle. As a result, the hair roots inserted into a needle insertion groove are not damaged and are naturally settled in the scalp without modification, thereby stably performing the hair transplantation.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,572, invented by Markman, entitled “Method, Apparatus And Kit For Performing Hair Grafts”
In the patent to Markman, a device and method are set forth for performing hair grafts which includes a housing, plunger with a needle, and a carriage containing an inventory of hair grafts to be placed. The plunger is placed at an extended position where the needle extends from the catheter and the needle and catheter are inserted into the tissue. The plunger and needle are withdrawn and the carriage is indexed to position a graft. The plunger is moved to urge the graft from the carriage through the catheter into the tissue for transplantation.
The above-listed prior art largely relates to methods known in the art, such as the “strip method” (first-above-listed patent to Rassman, second above-listed patent to Arnold) as well as cylindrical cutting tools for extraction, and various hollow needles used in the extraction process. In addition, various prior art relates to the implantation of follicular units, as distinguished from device designed to facilitate extraction.
In contrast to all of the above, the present invention provides two innovations to improve follicular unit extraction. The first utilizes a dermal biopsy punch and suction device which allows for distribution of forces over a greater area of the follicular unit to mitigate crush force upon the unit, and keep the same intact.
The second innovation utilizes a perforator with a plurality of thin spikes inserted into the skin to surround the follicular unit and weaken the structural integrity of the area. Because the follicular unit is being partially sucked into the punch, the holding tissue is decreased, allowing the follicular unit to become free. This prevents damage to the follicular units safely extracts high quantities of follicular units in a short period of time, while maintaining the integrity of such follicular units.